Carly
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Warning : Ceci est une histoire d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

_**Carly**_

* * *

**SPOILER** : _Cette histoire est une histoire d'amour._

* * *

**L'histoire de Carly est dédiée à Antoine, mon koala préféré.**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Glee est à Ryan Murphy et à la Fox. Yep._

* * *

Ils se sont passés la bague au doigt depuis moins d'un an lorsque Kurt met le sujet sur le tapis pour la première fois. Pas qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé avant, mais cette fois-ci, il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'air. Il ne s'agit plus de simplement évoquer un futur probable, mais de le construire.

Il s'assoient et parlent pendant des heures. Ils jouent carte sur table. Blaine veut un petit bébé, Kurt se fiche de l'âge, mais rêve d'une petite fille. Ils ont une chambre libre dans l'appartement, mais Blaine voudrait un jardin, et Kurt insiste pour qu'ils changent de voiture.

Lorsqu'ils se présentent à l'agence d'adoption, ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à l'accueil qui leur est réservé. On leur jette presque un dossier épais comme le bras, quelques prospectus et on les renvoie chez eux. Joint au dossier, la liste des pièces à fournir en premier lieu est longue comme le bras. Mais le couple est motivé, et un mois plus tard, ils rendent le dossier complété.

Ils obtiennent un premier rendez-vous, plus de deux mois plus tard. Ils s'y préparent avec beaucoup d'espoir, mais une nouvelle fois, c'est la déception. L'entretien dure dix minutes, et ils se voient renvoyés chez eux avec un autre dossier à remplir.

De dossiers en dossiers, de mois en mois, leurs espoirs s'amenuisent. Les visites de travailleurs sociaux se suivent et se ressemblent, on leur pose toujours les mêmes questions, et ils se voient toujours renvoyés aux mêmes entretiens.

Jusqu'au jour où ils reçoivent un courrier dans une enveloppe tout ce qu'il y a de plus commune, puisque tamponnée avec le signe du centre d'adoption. Kurt ne l'ouvre même pas de suite, parce qu'il ne sait que trop bien ce qui se trouve toujours à l'intérieur. Du papier, encore du papier, toujours du papier.

Lorsque Blaine rentre à son tour, il soupire à la vue de l'enveloppe, et l'ouvre presque rageusement, encore debout contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il parcourt le papier des yeux, et s'y reprend à plusieurs fois avant d'articuler:

-Kurt …

L'homme se retourne, et hausse les sourcils.

-Hum ?

- Kurt … !

Blaine agite la lettre tandis qu'un sourire fend son visage. L'incrédulité se lit sur celui de Kurt.

- Non … ?

- Kurt !

* * *

Ils se rendent à l'agence le lendemain, excités à en pleurer, bourrés de café et n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

La femme qui les reçoit les refoidit très vite. Ils ont obtenu l'agrégation, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il vont recevoir un enfant tout de suite. Les listes sont longues, et les petites filles recherchant un foyer rares. Mais la simple idée qu'ils ont fait une véritable avancée dans leur histoire les met en joie.

Ils appellent tous leurs amis, actualisent leurs statuts facebook et vivent dans leur bulle pendant plusieurs jours. Puis la routine reprend, les appels hebdomadaires pour apprendre que non, il n'y a toujours pas d'enfant pour eux.

Cela ne les empêche pas de feuilleter les magasines des magasins de jouet, ou d'aide à la parentalité. Ils se sentent au point sur tout et n'importe quoi concernant les enfants.

Le seul problème justement, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant.

Pour le moment.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Les semaines passent comme des mois, et c'est toujours dans l'attente que vivent Kurt et Blaine. Bien sûr, ils ont toujours leurs emplois, leurs amis, leurs familles, mais … rien n'est plus comme avant. Une ombre plane sur leur quotidien : celle de cette petite fille qu'ils souhaiteraient déjà avoir avec eux. Et même s'ils essaient de le cacher, même l'un à l'autre, il n'est pas rare que l'un d'entre eux ne se demande à quoi aurait pû ressembler l'instant présent s'ils avaient été trois.

Pour ne pas aider, à chaque coup de téléphone avec l'Ohio - ou le reste des Etats Unis à vrai dire - la même question revient, sans arrêt … « Alors, des nouvelles ? ». Devoir répondre que non, qu'ils attendent, feindre un ton optimiste alors que le cœur se serre, est devenu leur lot quotidien.

Alors quand le téléphone sonne, ce jour là, Kurt ne s'attend absolument pas à ce que se soit le Centre.

-Allo ?

- Mr Anderson ?

- C'est … c'est moi.

-Ici l'agence d'adoption.

Son cœur s'accélère, et il a beau se répéter que ce n'est sûrement que pour une énième démarche administrative, une petite part, une infime part de lui continue de croire que peut-être, cette fois-ci … pourrait être la bonne.

-Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez passer, avec votre mari ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

-Oh …

Encore une fois, la déception. Mais il tente de ravaler son amertume, et saisit un stylo et de quoi écrire.

-Quand et à quelle heure ?

-Dès que possible. Nous avons un problème avec un couple qui devait adopter et nous cherchons des remplaçants.

Le stylo tombe à terre. Kurt calcule rapidement dans sa tête le temps qu'il lui faut pour aller chercher Blaine et se rendre au Centre.

-Nous pouvons être là dans moins d'une heure.

-N'oubliez pas votre dossier. Je vous attend.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se précipite au seizième étage du bâtiment, la secrétaire le regarde avec une certaine pitié et ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de prendre place dans la Salle d'Attente, mais Kurt la prend de vitesse et lui demande d'appeler Mr Anderson. De la part de Mr Anderson. Merci bien.

Elle s'exécute bien trop lentement à son goût, mais Blaine arriver quelques secondes après, arborant un masque d'inquiétude.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce que …

- Prend ton manteau, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Il tente de ne pas fonder trop d'espoir sur ce rendez-vous, de ne pas faire trop espérer Blaine, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de tirer des plans sur la comète. Peut-être, qui sait, peut-être qu'ils auront un enfant très bientôt ? Peut-être même ce mois-ci. Cette semaine. Ou aujourd'hui, après tout, s'il y a eût un problème, pourquoi pas …

Son esprit tourne à cent à l'heure, et il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots afin d'expliquer à Blaine ce qui est arrivé. Il ne saurait partager son excitation, pour au final le voir être déçu à nouveau dès ce soir. Alors, il se contente de lui prendre la main et de la serrer, aussi fort qu'il le peut.

- Ils veulent nous parler.

- Encore ? Encore un formulaire à remplir ?

- Je ne crois pas. Blaine … C'est du sérieux cette fois-ci.

Dans les yeux de son mari, il voit une étincelle qu'il n'a pas vu depuis trop longtemps. L'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir enfin ce bébé, cet enfant, cette famille.

* * *

Arrivés au centre, ils se forcent tous les deux à ne pas courir. Blaine porte le dossier, tandis que Kurt envoie un SMS à Rachel afin d'annuler leur rendez-vous. L'excitation fait trembler ses doigts, et il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais il parvient enfin à se faire comprendre.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années les attend près de la Salle d'Attente.

- Messieurs Anderson ?

Il leur sourit, et leur tend sa main, qu'ils s'empressent tous deux de serrer. Il doit lire l'appréhension sur leurs visages, car il leur adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. Souhaitez vous un café ?

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont accueillis d'une manière humaine. Il y a quelque chose de changé, dans ces mêmes murs. Tout est plus brillant, plus frais. L'idée d'avoir enfin avancé les rend plus heureux qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été depuis longtemps.

Ils refusent tous les deux le café - leurs estomacs sont noués, et ils ont le cœur au bord de la bouche. Leur interlocuteur les fait assoir, puis prend place face à eux.

- Je suis Monsieur Naudy. Je serais votre contact ces prochaines semaines.

-Semaines ? Laissa échapper Blaine.

L'homme fronce les sourcils.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment, répond Kurt, la voix un peu tremblante. On nous a juste dit qu'il y avait eut un désistement et …

- Oh ! On ne vous a donc pas encore parlé de l'enfant ?

- Non, répondent-ils en cœur, et la main de Blaine vient chercher celle de Kurt.

L'homme leur adresse un sourire amusé, et fouille sur son bureau. Il sort un dossier, et l'ouvre, en faisant glisser un petit carré blanc. Il en regarde le verso, avant de leur tendre.

- Voici Carly.

La main de Kurt vient se poser sur sa bouche, tandis qu'un hoquet de stupeur échappe à Blaine. Sur la photo, un bambin de quelques mois à peine fait la moue, de fins cheveux d'un noir de jaie bouclant au niveau de ses oreilles.

- Elle est magnifique, murmure Kurt, en caressant la photo.

- Si petite … laisse échapper Blaine, serrant un peu plus la main de Kurt.

- Et adoptable, ajoute M. Naudy. Le couple qui devait la ramener chez eux vient d'apprendre qu'ils attendent eux-mêmes un enfant, et n'ont pas souhaité donner suite.

Kurt fronce les sourcils, un peu dépassé. Comment peux t'on faire tout ce qu'ils ont fait, attendre des mois, et au final refuser d'accueillir une merveille pareille?

- Elle ne correspond pas vraiment au type d'enfant que recherchent la plupart des parents … continua-t'il.

- Mais elle est parfaite ! Le coupe Kurt en agitant la photo avec un sourire ému.

L'homme soupire, avant de se pencher un peu plus vers eux.

- Elle est atteinte d'un problème cardiaque. La plupart des parents … ne souhaitent pas accueillir un enfant malade. C'est une responsabilité, et un coût particulier.

Blaine et Kurt échangent un regard, cherchant chacun l'approbation de l'autre. Pour eux, la question ne fait aucun doute, et ils n'auraient jamais eut à l'idée de refuser cette petite fille juste parce qu'elle n'a pas eut la chance de naître sous une bonne étoile.

- Pas de problème pour nous, conclut Blaine, sûr de lui.

- Vous devriez prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- C'est tout réfléchi.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, vraiment. Mais vous devriez consulter son dossier, et vous renseigner sur sa maladie. En parler ensemble. On ne peut pas se permettre de la placer chez vous, et de la voir revenir dans quelques mois, parce que vous vous serez lassé des visites chez le docteur.

- Mais je … commence Blaine, mais il est coupé pas une pression de la main de Kurt.

- Très bien. Nous allons prendre le dossier, et le consulter. Nous allons en parler ensemble comme des personnes matures, et nous reviendront vers vous au plus vite, pour vous tenir au courant, explique-t'il calmement.

L'homme semble satisfait, et lui tend les papiers, et sa carte.

- Appelle-moi d'ici quelques jours, ou même avant si vous avez la moindre question.

- Merci beaucoup.

Kurt et Blaine se lèvent, et quittent le bureau en silence. Ils passent devant les parents assis dans la Salle d'Attente, tentant de garder un visage neutre. Une fois sur le parking, ils avancent aussi calmement que possible vers la voiture. Et ce n'est qu'une fois enfermés à l'intérieur qu'ils se permettent de laisser échapper leurs émotions. Les larmes montent immédiatement aux yeux de Kurt, et Blaine se penche vers lui, le serrant dans ces bras.

- Elle est parfaite, murmure-t'il. Par-faite.

- Carly ?

- Carly.


End file.
